One In The Same
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Zoe Shannon buys a slave in the heat of the moment, and now she finds that he is not only a slave, but a captured warrior that could break her in half. So why doesn't he? Why does he show her such loyalty when her people are responsible for the deaths fo his parents and many of his own. Is there a storm brewing that will rock the land, sea and prehaps cause a volcanic eruption?A/U
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in Rome, during the height of their reign.**

Lady Zoe Shannon, now sixteen, stood in the busy streets as she walked around with her years allowance. Her father was an important guard to the Commander General of the Major armies and has been in court with the Emperor a few times.

And she had helped her father with chores, thus the coins in her purse now. She wore a white stola and a soft pink wide scarf like garment called a palla as a hood to keep from the harsh sun.

She was looking at the softest silks when loud screaming reached her ears, it was just the slave traders. Zoe glanced over and saw a flash or the brightest gold and had to investigate.

As she pushed through the many people wishing to buy slaves for different things, all the way from labors to whores. It was common knowledge that people were sold. But they were just slaves, how they felt about this was not really relevant.

She watched people cry as they were sold, but she waited for the flash of gold again. And then….Him.

He was strong, a laborer or a soldier who was capture after battle, she didn't know which. He wore only loins and all his muscles bunched as he stood on the block, people already bidding on him.

"One hundred gold coins!" The words left her mouth quickly as she waved her hands. The man looked up and stared at her with the bluest eyes. Her breath left her and she began quivering. Why was she acting like this from his stare?

"Two hundred gold coins!" A man, fat and in elegant clothes, oh no, Zoe knew this man. He was the owner and runner of the gladiator fights and the areana.

"Three hundred," She called, her brows furrowed. She waited for someone to out bid her, but none spoke. When she was awarded the man, she ran up to exchange the money and was given the ropes to him. "Come."

He followed her as she led him towards her home, stopping abruptly. Oh Gods of Olympus, Zoe just bought a person, who she needed to clothe now, and feed….why did she do this?

She led him to a seamstress and dressed him, watching as the man was adorned in a simple white tunic. He was silent the entire time as she led him to her extravagant home. Her sister, Maddy husband, a royal guard named Marcus, and son lived in the home next to Zoe's and often visited the Shannon family.

She sighed as she walked in, telling the guards that her new slave was safe. She took the shackles off him and stepped back.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes intense, and she felt like he was looking at her, really looking as no one has looked at her before.

"I am free?" The voice was deep, but sweet.

"No, I am your owner, but fear not, I will not harm you." She smiled softly, pulling of her palla to reveal her gently curling hair and waving around. "This is my home, you are welcome here." He didn't let his gaze slip from her.

"Are you a goddess?" It was not dripping with sarcasm or anything, but an honest question.

"No, I am the daughter of an Commanding General's guard and associate general to the great Commander Taylor." She was blushing, no one ever asked if she was a goddess or not.

"What will you have me do, Mistress?" He squared his shoulders, looking rather large to her small frame. He was probably taller than her father by a foot.

"Um," Biting her lip she looked around, "keep me company, you are my personal slave now, so, tell me about yourself." She sat down on one of the sofas in the courtyard, watching him as he stood.

"My name is Sam, I am sixteen, and I am a slave." Well she learned some things about him.

"I see Sam, any family?" She asked without thought, and watched his face become dark and his brows furrow.

"My parents were killed during the battle when I was captured, and my sister, she is sneaky, escaped the day of our capture." He looked at his hands. "I am a soldier, of the Elite Thurons of Quadi." She sat up to this, the Thurons were much like the Spartans of Greece, fighting was their life.

And he was in the elites, which meant he was better than good he was born to kill, liked to torture their prisoners too. Great Gods, what type of man did she buy?

"And do you….like to fight?" He nodded, as she dabbed at her forehead with her palla.

"Do you need water?" He looked around for a pitcher and a cup to give her.

"At the stairs, yes." She watched him retrieve the water for her, and offered him water once she was done with it. "Are you hungry?" He nodded to this and she rose to lead him to a food hall, but grabbed his hand. Shadows were coming down the hall of their stone house. "My parents don't know about you, hide in my rooms!" She ran down the halls, leading him to the area she was talking about.

It was two rooms, a bed room and an area for her to get ready in the morning and evening. She commanded him to stay as she left, having to go to dinner, it had been a long day.

She greeted her family, her mother, the royal doctor, her father, her sister and her husband and son, and her brother and his wife and daughter. Yes Zoe of the Shannon household was not married.

"Zoe, so glad you're here, we have news that another suitor is coming…" Her mother was always so happy, but honestly suitors bored her to death, so she pretended to sound enthusiastic. As talk continued into different things, Zoe tried to find a moment to tell her parents of the slave she bought. Of Sam.

It wasn't until after dinner that everything went wrong though.

The Commander had visited, his wife and second son with him. Alicia Taylor was a beauty from a land where the women were taught to fight as well as the men. It was said that she married the Commander because he was the first person to ever beat her in a fight. And he also married her after they became the closest of allies and fought together for many years.

Friends first, spouses second.

But their son Valessu, or Val as everyone called him, was lesser built then his father, though still strong and about to join the military.

Zoe and Val were close friends, not anything more than that, she could tell him anything and him likewise. But just as she got everyone on the subject of slaves, they rushed in.

A small mob…not even, a group of maybe fifteen badly armed men with no military background stormed the house before the guards could stop them, and started towards the two families.

Just as they seemed to get close, James, Marcus, the Commander and his family were already ready to fight, but a flash darted from the door near them and took out a man. Sam grabbed his sword and sliced off another's head, snarling at the action.

Three men tried to run, but one was grabbed by the throat as Sam slashed his blade back and forth with one hand, killing the two. He lifted the other and stabbed him though.

It was strange watching the big muscle man move so gracefully, painting the walls and ground with blood. He sliced and cut, even braking necks until all were dead or dying. Zoe looked around to see Marcus and the Taylors looking over the scene.

Her sister and sister in law hugging their children to their breasts as Sam turned around.

He was spectacular, red painting his face and clothes, but his brilliant blue eyes glowed against his slightly tanned skin, his blond hair still a golden halo.

He noted how everyone was still tense, but his eyes found hers. Bowing he kneeled. "Mistress." Zoe couldn't refuse the tone of his voice, like he was asking permission to move, to breath.

Stepping away from her family, she approached him and he offered her the sword. Taking it, she threw it away and petted his head. "You did good Sam." She praised.

"Thank you Mistress." He didn't move until she gave him permission.

"Zoe, who is this?" Her father asked loudly, eyes still assessing the boy.

"Well, um, this is my slave that I bought earlier today." She had no idea how angry they all were with her.

**Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Zoe," Her father growled, they all still stood in the bloody hall. "Let's retire to the courtyard and talk."

She tugged gently at the front of Sam's tunic, her way of asking him to follow, which he did. His large mass dwarfing his owner, she was probably half the size of his thigh around, but he would never hurt her. That much Zoe knew.

As they all stood around, she explained her day, though she was very proud of her slave at the moment. "He an Elite Thuron too." She watched him stay on the outside of the group. "Um, who were those people?"

The Commander General spoke first. "I believe they were after me, I sort of pissed off a powerful senate official." He rubbed his face. "But let us focus on one issue at a time….the slave-"

"Will be sold in the morning." James stated, hand on the hilt of his sword. "He'll do well in the arena."

"No!" Zoe took a step in front of Sam. "He's my slave. I bought him. And he protected us."

"He's dangerous Lady Shannon." Taylor stated his sharp eyes taking him in. "And the fact he was a part of the Elite Thurons he should be executed immediately. In the arena he will at least have more time."

She stomped her foot. "He is my slave, and he does not deserve this." She fumed, but her father grabbed her arm.

"You are my child, and you will listen to-" A large hand ripped James from his daughter, powerful arms moving Zoe behind his body as the other hand put space between the angry James Shannon and the powerful slave.

She pressed against his back, him her shield. "Dad, please, he protects me better than your guards protected us this evening."

Her father looked like he was about to kill Sam, "Please Daddy." Zoe was begging from behind her slave as he looked down at James, a whole head taller than him.

"He is going to the Gladiator House immediately!" His growled, "And don't you dare-"

An arrow pierced James' shoulder and they all looked up to see a man with dirty brown blonde hair he was up on the roof leaning over. Zoe only got a moment to see him, before Sam was pushing her behind a pillar, "Stay here Mistress." He grabbed a large clay pot like bowl and held it with one arm.

The women were hiding behind pillars, as the men tried to fire their own arrows back, Sam decided on a faster approach. He got close to the edge of the roof and took a leap, his fingers grabbing several of the roof shingles and pulling them off.

It acted as an avalanche to the man on the roof, soon he was dumped in front of the Thuron as shingles continued to rain on him.

Sam grabbed a stick from behind him and started beating him. Anyone could tell Sam didn't want to kill him, just scare him. He needed him alive for answers.

James, Mark, and Nathaniel stalked forward, Zoe peeking out around the pillar. "Sam!"

The man stopped attacking and looked to his Mistress, he ended up giving up his prey to go to her. "Are you alright Mistress?"

"Yes, Sam." She again took the stick he used and threw it to the side, "What is happening?" She had never heard of such attempts as this.

"I don't know, but I want him in my brigade." Nathaniel called out, but Sam just edged closer to Zoe. "Zoe, how much to buy him from you?"

"Not for sale." She hissed, "And you," She looked to Sam, "we have family bath here, go in there and clean up." She grabbed his arm before someone could stop them and pushed him into the room. She waited outside just long enough for him to give her his clothing.

She immediately went to find one of the washwomen slaves, Abic, and have it cleaned. The young lady had to explain quickly that there was a new slave that protected her.

"Here," the old woman gave her a sheet. "For when he is done." She held up the tunic. "This will take some time." Zoe nodded and turned on her heel, going to the baths.

As she walked through the stone hallways, she let everything sink in, her family attacked, Sam protecting them all, and then her father trying to get rid of him.

She stopped to lean against the wall, taking several deep breaths. Zoe certainly felt like Atlas.

"Zoe," Kara, Josh's wife, stood behind her. The younger of the women jumped and turned around.

"Kara," She smiled, she hadn't gotten to talk to her personally yet. "How are you? How is the baby?" She was talked about Kara being almost through her second pregnancy, one of the reasons why she was staying with the Shannons for the moment was to stay close to Lady Elizabeth Shannon.

"Fine, Fine. But that slave needs to go, Zo." She placed her hands on her little sister in law's shoulders. "Please."

"No, he isn't dangerous to us." Pulling away, Zoe left her sister in law in favor of seeking out her slave.

Why did everyone look down on the thought of her owning a slave….even if he was a Thuron. Sure maybe he was scary looking, but he has done nothing to make her doubt his loyalty.

She turned into the baths and saw Sam, waist deep in the water. Watching him for a moment, cheeks flushing as he turned towards her and exposed his strong chest. She noted the sinewy muscles, she wanted to touch them, she was sure it would be like touching the powerful shoulder of her horse.

But this was different, she wanted to know every piece of him…get a hold or yourself Zo. The thought wiggled into her mind. Holding out the sheet, she turned her head away and listened to the water splash as he stepped out.

The soft sheet was gently slipped from her hands and a moment later, a wet hand was cupping her chin. "Mistress, are you alright?"

Looking to him, she took in a sharp breath, he was standing very close to her. She looked at his eyes and was astounded to find out that there were flecks of green in them. She noted how he was hunched over to get his face closer to hers.

"S-Sam." What was he doing? Hands found his chest and pushed, well, pushed herself back. "Sam?"

"Mistress." His voice was deeper, and had a roughness that she actually felt stroke her insides. Oh, Venus what was he doing to her? "I must place you with your family, I think the arena is…not so bad for me."

Shaking her head, she scowled, "You will not be taken from me. I bought you." She cupped his face. "I bought you and you protected me. They have no right to steal you from me."

She felt hands on her hips and waist, "Mistress," He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms closer around his neck. Burying his face in her hair she felt his hot breath on her ear. "We shouldn't do this, this is reserved for people of your status."

"It's just a hug, besides I need one." She pulled back his arms still around her and her hands resting on his shoulders. "Plus, I think-"

"ZOE!" She turned to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Father, it's not what you think-"

He just raised his hand and silenced her. "I don't know what has been going on, but Taylor is going to take him into his brigade, so say goodbye."

"No, Father, please, he's my slave." She pulled away, Sam stepping back. This was the worst position for a slave to be found with their master or mistress.

"Zoe, this isn't up for dis-"

"James?" They both looked behind to see Lady Elizabeth, she was out against a wall. "Let Zoe keep the slave for now." She stepped forward and caressed her husband's face and neck. "And we can sell him later should he slip up." Kissing him, he pulled her closer.

"Alright, but," He snapped back to Sam. "If I find you to in this situation again, he will be killed, do you understand?"

They both nodded and James was taken away by his wife.

"You're staying." She smiled, "You'll live here, where it's safe." He smiled and held at the sheet that was covering him.

"Good, anything for me to do?" She just sighed.

.

.

.

Zoe and Sam were dressing in their finest, they had gotten word a couple of days after Sam's arrival that a powerful Senate member would be coming to stay at The Shannon home for some time. Now after a week, they stood in the courtyard to accept their guest.

She heard the man before she saw him, he was talking with her parents and the Commanding General. Alicia and Val was to Zoe's right side, her sisters and brothers to the other.

Sam was behind them, with the other slaves and servants. Watching and waiting.

The Senator was still blubbering about the recent arena matches, when he turned the corner. "Ah, your children have grown nicely."

"Ah, yes, you remember Josh, this is his wife Kara and daughter, Athalia." James pointed out. "And Maddy and her husband Second General Macrus Reynolds, their son Gaius." The Senator's eyes landed on Zoe. "And our little Zoe."

"Is she still unmarried?" He didn't look away, which secretly terrified Zoe, something was wrong. "Goodness I saw you two summers ago."

"Haven't found someone suitable that she likes yet." Elizabeth stated sending a laugh from him. "Senator Nero, I'm sure your tired, why don't you retire. We will retrieve you in an hour's time for a dinner feast." He nodded and started to follow a servant.

"May I have Lady Zoe's company until then?" He asked, his narrow face sunken, but smiling.

"I suppose, however, Zoe take you slave, he, uh," James was trying to find an excuse for why a slave needed to be with Zoe. "He keeps bothering me, and I figure he could serve the Senator and you anything you should need." Then again James had no idea what Zoe and Senator Nero did behind closed doors.

Sam followed Zoe as she walked with Nero, a smile on her lips as she talked to him, him taking her hand. "It is good you are not married yet, I need you." He whispered, this was not good at all.

"Senator, the slave." She responded.

"Slave, go clean my horse, I must speak with this lady alone." He ordered and Sam hesitated.

"I'll be fine Sam, go." He did as she said, still worrying over as Nero swiftly took her to his room and locked the door.

"Now, little oracle, I need your help." He turned to her and knelt. "A storm is brewing, a war, I need you to find a warrior that will save us." She took his face in her hands.

"My parents do not even now of my visions, how can I find him for you when I must be a secret?"

"Tell them, hundreds of thousands of lives rest with you Lady Zoe." He grabbed a bag from the chair. "I went to Greece, to the Oracle of Delphi and she said that I already knew an virgin oracle that would help me." He pulled out a bottle full of a mist. "It is smoke, from the mountains, she told me you must pull it into your lungs and it will help you with your visions."

She nodded and laid on the bed, "give me the bottle." He did so and helped her un cork it and breath the smoke deeply. Coughing she fell back, her raven hair on the pillow around her as the vision began.

She saw several men, dressed in black cloaks, but she could tell they were tall and thickly strong. They were traveling, sneaking, she could feel their fear. They were looking for someone and they hoped he wasn't dead. They were all lead by a woman, she was small, maybe a few inches taller than Zoe, she had golden hair and blue eyes as she looked at the men.

"We will find him, our great warrior." The moment this was said she was pulled somewhere else.

A battle, this was the past. A man, tall and strong, blond hair and raging blue eyes tore into battle. His sword a blur of bright silver and blood reds. There were symbols on sword and the hilt of it. He turned back and pushed the blond woman, the one leading the group of soldiers. He sent her away, told her to escape. The many men with her as he returned to fighting.

This was the warrior, this was the one she needed.

She was pulled from her visions by a loud cracking sound, her eyes finding Sam as he barreled towards the Senator. Zoe jumped up and tried to intercept him, his body hit her hard, the air flying from her.

"Mistress!"

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe was being held by Sam, his strong hand touching her so gently their skin barely whispered when met. "Mistress?"

"Immalright." She managed, looking to Nero. "How long-"

"Only a moment my dear oracle," He knelt down next to her. "I thought he would kill me."

"What did you do to her?" Sam barked, pulling Zoe closer, away from Nero. "If you hurt her in any-"

"Sam, its fine, I wasn't hurt, I was, er, seeing visions." She had only told Val and Nero of her secret, Nero because his life was in danger, and Val because he is her best friend. "I'm an oracle, sooth sayer, um, virgin prophet of the gods. A Pure Seer," The last name she gave herself made it click in his head.

"Why were you seeing visions?" She took a deep breath.

"Something very bad is going to happen, and from what we know, I may be the only one to help." She sat up more, his hands still on her shoulder blade and waist. "But you mustn't say a word of this to another soul, or I will go to a temple and live my life as a tool for others. It's a dull existence that I wish not to have part of."

"So your slave shall help you find the warrior, no need to tell your parents?" Nero was wringing his hands as he made sure the door was locked once more. "We must find that savior."

She told them of her vision, "I'm sorry, there isn't much more to-"

"There is more smoke," Nero held up the bottle, and nervously held out his hands. "Please?" Standing with the help of Sam, Zoe laid back on the bed and took in more smoke, coughing slightly.

Head aching, she soon saw blood painted walls, the great warrior, the one they looked for kneeled to her, and she clasped his helmet, slowly removing it, before she could see his face though, something else broke through.

Another vision, she was standing in the courtyard of her family's villa with her family and many guests. Zoe was adorned in a purple stolla and a red palla hooding her. The warrior stood in full armor before her, his helmet hiding his face. They were prisoners to the warrior, the men in black cloaks around him.

He stared at her though, with those icy blue eyes. "Oracle, I looked for only you for so long. You shall be my wife." The shock of that statement hit her first, then the fear that she would be forced to marry a man she had never met, let alone love pulled her from her visions. The young olive skinned girl sitting up with tears in her eyes.

She told them quickly what had happened.

"He's looking for me, our warrior will come straight to us." She told Nero, but Sam just grimaced. "He was never to fight our battle but stop it from beginning."

"Then as a Thuron, I must protect the future wife of my brother." He bent his head.

"Brother?"

"If you are an Elite Thuron, then all other Elite Thurons are your brother. And one of royalty and what you described is the Quadi Prince, one of my greatest friends and best leader in battle. You shall be my queen." He bowed to her.

"I don't think I want to." She took a deep breath. "I mean, what if he kills my family, what if he still goes to war against the Roman Empir-"

"What if he uses the marriage as an alliance?" Nero interrupted, he put his hands on her shoulders. "My little oracle, you will be a legend if you can stop a war." Despite his words, she was terrified. At least she had met almost every one of her suitors, but now she would marry a prince that could possibly be a form of Pluto's Tartarus. However, it is for the good of the many should she marry.

She looked at Nero and managed a smile. "I will be a higher status I suppose." He just nodded. "But I don't know when this will happen."

"You said you were wearing a purple stolla, yet, do you own one?" She shook her head, Purple was the most expensive, and she had no dress such as that. "Well, we will know when you receive that dress."

.

.

.

Sam watched Zoe continue through her day and the few days after like nothing happened, and he certainly looked at her differently. They stood in the stables, her talking to the horses as she fed them, him grooming them as she spoke.

Zoe was an oracle, but why marry one when she would simply be another woman after their wedding night? Everyone knows that an Oracle must remain pure and untouched to have the clearest visions.

But he would not deny that she was very beautiful, and held herself so gracefully, like her sister and mother.

She would be a good wife, Sam thought, but shook his head, he was a slave. There would be no way that he would be allowed to be with such a woman of her status. He would have to-

"Sam?" Zoe waved to him, she stood by the tack station. "I want to go for a ride, please come with me. And use a work horse, so we can both ride." She stated, him leading over a large horse, something he would ride into battle with, and tacked him up.

He climbed up, before using one arm to place her behind him. She wrapped her arms under his and rested her delicate hands on his powerful chest. Sam wondered if his Mistress could hear his now racing heart beat.

It took them almost an hour to get out of the city, and she guided him to a glen, an area where her favorite flowers grew. They were brightly colored, yellow and dark purple.

Sam watched intently as she kneeled down and carefully caressed the stem, bringing it to her lips, in the softest kiss as she breathed in the scent.

But it was her that stole his breath. How she seemed so at peace, she was calming to him. He remembered before he met her he enjoyed killing, shamefully had a hand in killing so many. The Thuron enjoyed it, his only release, but now he could just watch her all day.

He barely noticed that she was calling him until her soft hand touched his forearm.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Yes, I was just thinking." He looked at her other hand, it full of flowers.

"Tell me what you were thinking?" She asked with a soft smile.

"You will not like it, and it is not appropriate." He looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I shall take a bath in the stream." He had not cleaned since she had allowed his use of the family bath.

"Sam, I order you." He just pulled off his sandals, belt, and tunic. Leaving him in his loins as he strode into the cool water that made him hiss as it licked at his skin. His Mistress sat on the rocks, watching him as she cradled the flowers.

He was waist deep, but close to her, within arm's reach. "Tell me." She said again, and he finally turned back to her.

"Mistress, don't hate me." He said his strong chest rippling as he closed in on her. "I was thinking…..about how Peaceful and beautiful you are." His cheeks felt red, and at that moment Sam wanted to fight a thousand soldiers, than face this wonderful girl as she stared at him with dark eyes. Ones he could get lost in. "And that sometimes I wish I could marry you, because you make me calm, and I like being around you."

"Sam," She reached out to stroke her thumb down the side of his smooth jaw. "When did you shave?" She leaned forward to let the side of her cheek trail after her thumb.

Sam stiffened, his skin becoming flushed and sweat where her skin had touched him. He locked his arms at his side to avoid touching her. He wanted so badly to touch her back….it had really been too long since he has been with a woman.

"This morning, before you woke, the Senator was kind enough to allow me to use a bowl of fresh water and his mirror." Gods, he hoped he didn't sound like a boy. "My lady, please, this is not appropriate."

"Sam, I have never been kissed before." She pulled back to look at him. "But I see everyone around me kiss all the time. My brother and sister kiss their spouses, my mother and father kiss often. Even Abic has her husband as do many of the other slaves and servants." He felt soft hands on his chest, the nails biting into his skin so deliciously that the action had his stomach twisting.

"Mistress, Why are you tel-" he already knew what she wanted, but he didn't want to cross a line.

"Sam, kiss me?" She pulled him closer. "I have never been in love with someone."

"Mistress, you are a virgin oracle, and for my brother Prince-" She tried to pull herself into the water, closer to him, but his arms rose to make sure she would stay on the rock.

"I'm not asking you to take me to bed, I am asking you to kiss me. It's shouldn't be that hard, but I am terrified. So I order you to kiss me before I am scared away. Please."

Instead Sam took her hands and held them together. "Zoe, you should never be afraid of me, or afraid to kiss someone you love. And you will never be afraid to kiss the Prince."

She just stared at him, how could he know that the prince will love her so? "Take me home." The order was harsh, but he did as she told, dressing and mounting the horse. Her behind him.

.

.

.

Zoe felt humiliated, he had rejected her. Her slave had said no to her. She curled up on her couch trembling.

She had to admit that Sam was very pretty for a Slave and a warrior, his sometimes fiery blue eyes that looked at her as if she would break at the slightest touch, were ethereal. And when she thought of becoming the wife to the brutish warrior prince….it sent shivers up her spine.

"Mistress," Sam was at her door with a sheet. "Are you cold?"

"No," But she wrapped her palla tighter around her. "It is late, go to bed." Instead of leaving her, she felt the sheet get wrapped around her.

"Mistress, please look to me." He sounded so close, and she felt his body heat, so warm. She turned and let her eye lids fall half shut. He was very near her, his blue eyes were darker, dilated. Zoe very much liked ho he looked at her at this moment.

"Ask me again." He whispered, the lamp light shinning over one side of his face, giving it a warm glow. But the other side was dark. Like a unique dichotomy.

"Kiss me?" she asked again, and he did….his lips gently pressing her cheek. "Sam!"

"You never said where Mistress, but this is all I shall do tonight. You are to be my Queen, besides, I think you will make a good ruler. Maybe give us a strong prince."

She shivered at the thought of having a child, then felt numb at the thought of how she would have to go about having that child. "I'm scared."

"Do not be, he will not hurt you."

"And how would you know?"

"Him and I are Elite Thuron Brothers, the closest of friends." She nodded and let him lead her to her bed where he tucked her in before saying good night.

"I'm still scared." She whispered as he stood at her doorway.

**Reviews are my muse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are much loved. Yes back to back chapters.**

Sam was moving several large bags of flour, his mistress still asleep after a restless night of visions.

She claimed that she had a vision of her wedding night, not the act, but the waiting before. How she had sat curled on the grand bed, but she could not see the face of her apparent husband through the many sheer curtains and the fact that he had his back to her.

The young bride could see he was strong, like any Thuron. And that there was a bathing pool in their large chambers, where he stood waist deep now as he cleaned.

She could smell the rose petals that floated in the water and scented the air. And hear the sound of the water fall that fed into the pool.

Zoe was terrified though, as far as she cared he was about to rape her, and she would have no reason to stop him other than her own fear.

Gods what was she to do? Is a life time of fear worth the lives to be saved. But Zoe already knew she would do everything to stop a war. She after all was the one that bought a slave on a whim to keep him from the Gladiator House and bloody colosseum.

She remembered waking up drenched in sweat and felt her insides twisting in terror.

Juno and Minerva protect her as she marched to her slave and asked him to tell her about the prince.

"He is kind, but merciless to those who have wronged him. His parents were killed during the battle, but his sterile uncle has raised them-"

"Raised them?"

"The King and Queen had better things to do than be with their children, but the King's brother who has longed for children sorta took them under wing. As far as I know he is most likely watching the kingdom until my prince's return." The warrior slave would tell her. "The prince has a sister, whose beauty is said to be a gift from many goddess, both Roman and my peoples gods alike." He would then tell her of the religions, the gods and goddesses and she sat quietly. Listening.

"Sam, you have faith that the prince will marry me. And if this war happens, that the Quadi people will win."

"Mistress, when the battle happened, the prince led a small number of men out to battle, maybe a hundred of us, me included. While all the other hundreds of thousands of civilians and tens of thousands of Thurons ran by his orders and hid until their princes' return. The solders to meet the army held off or killed close to five thousand men. If the Quadi believe their beloved prince is dead, they will come down full force on the Roman Empire until all that is left is ashes." He had stopped his work so she would understand the seriousness.

"Why would he allow himself capture?"

"A senex, a wise man from Rome told the prince that he would be captured and find a young woman to be his bride, he would fall in love with her and help bring his kingdom peace and prosperity with Rome and usher in a golden age for his people. Legend calls her The Girl of Peace." Sam sat for a moment. "But the senex warned that if he should not allow himself capture, if he should not find her, that his realm will fall into a dark and poor era."

"So I must bear the weight of two Empires' futures on my shoulders." She sounded exasperated as he took her hands.

"You will be excellent, my future queen." He bowed and returned to his work as she watched him, mulling over the new information.

.

.

.

Sam should not be out at this time, the darkness his friend, but he must do this to make it right. He went to the North entrance of the city. From what his Oracle Mistress described, his people would be coming from the north and go through here. So he carved specific instruction in the wall. All in a code that the Elite Thurons were taught. Zoe must become queen.

"Hey you-" But Sam was off, losing the guards in the ally.

.

.

.

Luc was furious. He was the reason that an army of Roman soldiers fought and many died against the Quadi's Thurons. He told his men to kill the prince and bring him his helmet. But instead they sell him to slavers for a coin and bring him a helmet that was stolen a day ago.

Their incompetence!

Now, the prince was most likely in the city of Nova, where the supposed Girl of Peace would be, and his men were looking to take her hostage to find the damnable prince.

Everyone will die because of what they did to him!

"Master?" A soft voice shook.

"What?!" He snapped, before taking a breath, "I am sorry Skye, my beautiful concubine." The blue eyed and light brown haired woman stared at him. Not wanting to go to her master's arms. "Come here." He ordered and she was at his side, trying to calm herself so she could put on her act.

He bought her when she was a virgin whore in training, paid a price for her first time. But after a night together, he stole her away, and she hated him since. He kileld her baby.

But she wondered, after so many years, why was she not pregnant by him. They shared a bed almost nightly. Though he never seemed to mind, said that he would rather not have a child to intrude on their time. though she was a nurse maid by day, stil giving milk to any orphaned child or whose mother culd not feed them...even after a year without her child.

"Master, your bath is ready." She waved her hand to the doorway, them standing in his extravagant villa on the sea side.

"Accompany me." He ordered, taking her to the room. She was becoming more terrified of him by the year. And she has been his for almost ten years.

She always wondered what the outside would be like. And she was given a chance when a young woman stole the helmet. Though Skye may have helped her….as in led her straight to it.

A reward the woman said she would come back through after finding the prince and take her back to the Quadi empire, give her a good job. A nurse maid to the kings.

She just hoped they would find the prince and not forget about her.

.

.

.

Sam looked at the dress….he had seen it in the market when getting his Mistress a fresh pomegranate. Of course, since he didn't have money, the seamstress made him a deal. Carry her cart of goods for an hour a day to the many areas where she would sell. And he would have the dress in a weeks time.

And as a reward for getting her around so fast the first day, she gave him a red palla, "for the lady." She had said, "No man goes around for a dress if not for someone they truly love." She would say, her withered old body on his strong shoulder, her hand patting his short blond hair.

Of course Zoe was not too pleased that her breakfast had taken so long to get to her. Partly because Sam had to sneak the item for her into her room and hide it under her bed. An area he knew she wouldn't look.

"I buy you a month ago and the weirdest things had been happening." She mumbles as she leaves him to his work.

But he just smiles and walks off. Soon everything will be in place.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had gone looking for his Mistress, to tell her that Kara had started her labors and that was one thing Zoe demanded to be up to date on.

But he didn't do exactly as she asked. Because when he did find her, all the warrior slave could do was watch, holding his breath and frozen.

He watched her sit on the edge of her family's bath, alone in the room, her feet in the water. A simple cloth hanging from her shoulders and showing him far too much of her beautiful body. He greatly envied the prince at this moment.

She sat up and grabbed for a bottle of some blue sand looking stuff. Zoe struggled to pull the stopped from it. Cursing it before he silently stepped in and stalked up behind her.

His hand crossed in front of her and grasped the bottle as she squeaked, letting go of the glass in favor of wrapping up in her small drying sheet than let him see her. He silently unstopped the bottle and poured out some of the blue rocks before looking to her.

Zoe's face was red, her eyes though found his and he could almost feel his heart beating right out of his chest. That look made him almost hate the prince with envy. If he could have any woman in the world, he would very much want this one.

"Sam," She cupped his face. "Wash my back." He mimicked her, letting her damp hair drip on the back of his hand, as his calloused palm brushed her soft jaw.

"Anything Mistress." He realized that the blue sand was soap, but that thought left him as soon as she let the cloth slide from her, baring her body completely to him as she slipped into the water warmed by underground springs.

She crossed her arms to cover her breast, but they both knew he got an eye full of her already, as he took a seat on the edge of the water and wetted his hands. She sighed when he started to massage in the soap on her back.

"Mistress, you are fit to be queen." He whispered, his hands rubbing gently circles. He waited for her to reply, but instead she moaned and let her head bow forward so that he could get more of her back and neck.

But how he wished she hadn't made that noise, or the one after, and the one following. Because now he hated that she was to be married to the prince, and that it but be perfect. Which meant that he mustn't touch her. She must be a virgin until the night of her wedding.

"Sam, I had no idea you were good with your hands." She whispered breathlessly. "Would you clean more of my body?" He nodded, but remembered that she was facing away from him, so he responded with a 'yes', moving his large palms to her shoulders and upper arms.

As he continued a circuit from her shoulders to her elbows she would sigh and moan more, but surprised him by stepping back and grabbing his hands. "Not there anymore," she placed them on her breasts and he froze….of all the gods Roman and Quadi, he despised with all his heart that she must remain untouched until his wedding night. That he could not have her at the moment. That he could not wrap her up and kiss her and love her like a man should love a woman. That he wasn't the prince!

Curse it all.

He yanked his hands away, careful not to hurt her and scrambled to his feet. "I should not, Mistress I came here to…ah….tell you something, but I have forgotten." He just needed to get out before she saw how much she affected him.

He was out of the bath doors before he turned around and entered once more. He saw her with wide eyes, clean of soap and once more in her drying sheet, and without thinking he grabbed her by the shoulder and held her still as his mouth lay claim to hers.

She moaned, her hand cupping his face as he deepened the kiss after much encouragement on her part. As soon as he pulled away he spoke. "I came here to say that Kara has began to give birth to her child." He said and turned around to practically sprint from the room.

Had Sam looked back, he would have seen how wide Zoe smiled, or how she touched her lips with her delicate fingertips.

However, desire was running the man, and had he looked back he would have returned to her and deflowered her. Even if she was willing, it would be scandalous for the prince to marry an impure women….especially after the prophecy has had everyone's expectations so high.

.

.

.

Sam once again carted the fabrics around for the old woman, listening to her talk about what life was like when she was young. Her name was Lucita, and she was nearly seventy, very old.

He would help her set up her shop in different areas and she would always say she got more customers and money because the women just wanted to see him.

He would laugh at her quips and tell her that she had wonderful fabrics and that was why she sold so much. But she always let him see the dress that Zoe would wear one day soon, to reassure him that he would have it soon.

.

.

.

Zoe was feeling sickly about an hour after her intimate moments with Sam in the baths, and laid on her bed, pulling the covers up over her cool white stolla dressed body.

But the moment she closed her eyes, her visions began.

Zoe stood next to Josh, he was crying and standing before a temple. Why was he here? "I'm so sorry Kara, I never thought this would happen. I never thought you would die."

Then another, him sitting alone at his home, she recognized the painted walls of the dinning room.

She sucked in air and sat up, jumping out of bed and running down the stairs. She needed to stop this.

As she ran into the chambers of her brothers, she already saw her family surrounding the bed, and ran forward. "Kara?!" She asked for, but her mother just shook her head and pulled her close.

The screaming of a baby made her look to Josh, but he only held the bundle and stared at the bed. Wiggling from her mother, she looked over her father's shoulder and felt like puking. The white sheet covered a body…Kara.

Oh, Jupiter!

She felt a warm hand on her elbow and looked to see Sam frowning at her. "She has passed Mistress." Zoe seemed to understand and turned around, fleeing the chamber as if the smell of death will kill her as well.

Sam following her.

.

.

.

As soon as she was in her chamber she fell into bed, sobbing at the lost of her sister. But how will Josh fare? He was married to her, much more tethered to her than Zoe would ever be.

"Mistress?" He knelt beside her and petted her head.

"Sam." She twisted around and cried, "Promise me that when your prince comes to claim me, he does not harm my family. Promise me that I will not lose another family member." She grasped his arms tightly, thought her little hands could not possibly hurt him.

Though to see her eyes puffy and red and tears staining her soft gorgeous cheeks, to see how her mouth twisted in a frown as she choked back sobs. That hurt him horrible, because she would be his queen and he couldn't fix it.

"I promise, that he would give an order to have no one harmed, but that does not mean that someone might not get killed if the solders cannot subdue them." He wrapped his arms around her rocked her as she laid her head on his strong chest.

She cried herself to sleep, still clinging to him.

.

.

.

In the Shannon home everything had been quiet and sorrow filled. Josh barely spoke to his daughter, much less anyone else, his two week old son was small and weak and almost always refused milk, crying often. But he was just placed with a nursemaid, away from Josh in fear that his father would snap and kill the child.

Zoe was quiet and withdrawn from Sam, everything felt hopeless…she thought a birth was supposed to be joyful, not sad…not like this.

And what was worse was her parents announced a naming ceremony. Often treated as a celebration that occurred three weeks after the birth of the child, it was far from one in all the Shannon and Reynolds minds and would be happening in a week. Maddy would cry often, she had known Kara for longer than Zoe.

So they all sat in silence, still mourning.

.

.

.

Sam was walking by Zoe's room when he heard a stifled sob. "Mistress?" He pushed the door open. He was sitting on her bed, holding the purple stolla from her vision in one hand and the red palla in the other. "Sam, Sam help!" She choked, dropping the items and covering her face.

"My future queen, what is it?" He knew she was scared but, he didn't think it was this bad.

"It's going to happen during the ceremony….it can't. I don't want it too." She opened her arms. "I don't want to hurt anymore."

"Mistress, you will not hurt, your Prince will be kind and will love you. Please be patient and understanding." He kissed her hands, "But I will say, I do hate that I will not be able to claim you as a slave."

He looked up to see she had stopped crying. "Tell me more."

"I dream of being in bed with you, of loving you. I dream of our children, carefree and happy. But you must remain pure for the wedding to the prince, and you must bare heirs that will be burdened with the responsibilities of kingdoms." He was saddened, but that didn't stop him from kissing her, several times. Letting her deepen the kisses as he slid his tongue against hers.

"Join my bed tonight." She asked in a whispered when they separated, but he merely shook his head. "Please Sam, please."

"Mistress, as much as I want to, I cannot." He stood, stepping away as she stared at him. "It is better this way." He took the items and placed them on the seat next to her bed. "Time for you to sleep. Big day tomorrow." He tucked her in, but she would not sleep.

.

.

.

Zoe was terrified, the ceremony was mere hour away, and now she stood, dressed in her stalla and palla, her hair curling like Sam liked it so much. He would play with it when it curled. Her makeup on…she was ready to be given to a prince.

"Sam?"

"Yes Mistr- wow." He looked over her and she smiled, even with tears in her eyes, she tried to be happy. It was suppose to be a happy day.

"You think he will like it?" her heart was beating hard, and he nodded. "And you, where will you be?"

"Making sure no one is killed." He was serious. "I will no longer be your slave after tonight."

She grabbed one of her ankle bracelets and put it on his thickly muscled wrist. "A gift, you are free." She blinked back tears, she would not cry.

"This is not good bye." He assured her, and she nodded. "I will see you in a matter of hours."

She waved and he was gone. But she felt like she would never see him again. And she was right, she would never see her slave again.

.

.

.

Zoe smiled to the guests, they all had the act down but Josh, too out of tune to care as he held his daughter's hand and used his free arm to carry his sleeping son.

And now she was shakily waiting. Waiting for her home to be raided.

She was talking with Nero, he knew that it was tonight as well, "But I believe we are safe because of you." As soon as that was said the doors were broken through.

People screamed, the Taylors, all of which mourned with the Shannons/Reynolds. Were overtaken. She had never seen them put down. In a matter of a minute they were all encircled, well those who couldn't fight were, while the rest were restrained.

A woman, goddess like, with blonde hair and stormy blue eyes walked in after, dressed in what Zoe guessed was a woman's armor walked in to look over them and explain they were there to kill them.

Zoe looked desperately for Sam, she needed him to tell her that it was going to be okay, but suddenly she heard the worst thing in her life.

"Oracle!" this voice was muffled, but projected and oddly deep, but familiar. Standing before her was the tall strong Quadi Prince and Thuron Soldier. His helmet of silver hid both his face and had horns on it that made him look more deadly. "I looked for only you for so long." He took steps forward. His sword was at his side, and his icy eyes bore into her, but they seemed so familiar…she has had too many visions of him. "You shall me my wife." She merely nodded and took his hand.

"Zoe!" her father called. "What is going on?"

"Father please understand, this is better-"

"By proud your daughter will be the new queen of Quadi, Uniting Rome and Quadi and preventing a war that would destroy the Roman Empire. Be proud, she is an oracle, but after we are married she will simply be my first advisor to the king." As the prince spoke he walked around Zoe, touching her hair, pulling at her palla, touching her shoulder.

She saw the confusion and disappointment in her family eyes, so she bowed her eyes and stared at the floor.

"I should at least formally meet my future husband. And where is Sam?" She asked, in earnest as he stopped before her, his back to the crowd. "And please don't hurt anyone, this would not be a good way to start a reign." He grabbed her palla, and pushed it off her head, letting everyone see the beautiful future queen. Then he knelt before her.

"You are right, no one will be harmed. Will you remove my helm?" He asked, and she grabbed the horns and gently, tentatively started to pull it off. It clanged when she dropped it ito the floor and covered her mouth.

"Oh Gods! Sam?!" She felt a lot of different emotions run through her, anger, sadness, joy, betrayal. Mostly confusion and terror. "You're the prince?"

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't realize how many people like this story, I really did think that there weren't many people in reading it. But I guess I was wrong. Well here it is. It's just a filler…sorta, kinda tying up loose ends a little, but more loose end tying in the next chapter.**

** And Zoe gets to have a serious talk with her parents about going behind their back (0)o(0).**

"I told you I could not be with you, not as a slave, but as a Prince." He smirked, and she slapped at his chest, hard.

"I will not forgive you quickly." She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let my family go." Zoe ordered, but Sam waved at the soldiers speaking something in his own native tongue. She watched the armored men herd most of the guests inside, leaving Zoe and her closest friends and family in the courtyard.

"Zoe, what is going on?" Elizabeth asked as one soldier dug his blade into her jaw bone. Zoe started towards both the woman and soldier when Sam's large hand wrapped around her little upper arm.

"Sam, he's hurting my mother." She hissed, trying to pull away, but her blond slave turned prince just barked out something, and brought her closer to him once more.

The solder dropped his sword and let it hang at his side. "Zoe?" This time it was her older sister, she was trying to hide her son from the soldier.

"It's- um, Sam is a Prince and there was a prophecy about him being captured and finding a woman that would be his queen. He thinks that I am to be his queen, and," She took a breath. "I'm going back to Quadi, to be Sam's Wife-"

"Absolutely not!" Jim struggled against the two soldiers holding him. "What have you been doing to my daughter? You have corrupted her-" He was yelling, but one of his captors grabbed his sword and brought the butt of the handle on his head.

Zoe screamed and Sam started barking orders again. "Please Sam, can't they let them go, please!" She wrapped both hands around one of his large ones.

He ordered the women and children be released, Alicia the exception, and the men be restrained. "Please understand, Zoe is both an oracle and my future wife. I am not here to hurt anyone, merely bring the future queen to her people." Jim still fought and Josh was spitting curses.

"Please, this is my choice as well." Zoe, took a single step from the prince and towards her own father. But she couldn't get closer before Sam was bringing her back and she whined at him for doing so.

"I am merely keeping our future close." He knelt down. "My people's survival is in your hands." Anyone looking on would consider Zoe much younger than she really was. A child being spoken to by an adult who dwarfed her with ease and made it seem like more impossible work.

"No pressure." The young olive tones girl mumbled. "But there is my family, and I will not have them hurt, like I told you, it would not be a good way to start a reign." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I beg you. We will go tonight if need be, but do not hurt the innocent."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Ready my lady's horse." He ordered one of the house servants and gave him a small jewel. "Another for when you are done." He held up a small green stone, as the man went to the stables.

"Sam? I-how long will it take to get to get to our kingdom?" She frowned, biting her lip and looking at her family.

"We have a half year's journey ahead of us to our kingdom, we'll have time." He leaned down and whispered, "Mistress." She sighed and relaxed, she knew Sam the slave would never hurt her in any way, so why would Sam the Prince be any different?

She reached up and flicked his chest, his laughter filling the air. "Don't you go around saying that Prince."

The woman soldier smiled wide, "I like the new queen, she'll keep that idiot of my brother in line." She pulled off her helm and bowed, she was beyond beautiful. Sam was right, the gods did bless her with beauty.

"Thanks Leah, besides, she perfect." He states before looking to the side, his little fiancée following his gaze. The servant had returned for the second payment which Sam granted. "Zoe, I'm afraid it's time to say good bye to your family." Sam reached for her hand. The oracle walked around him and to her family.

"Shouldn't they come, I mean you said so that I would be married to you the moment I am introduced to the kingdom." She looked at him with worry. And he merely stared.

"Only, and I mean only, if they are willing, I'm sure I can find a home for them, but they must understand that once we are close to the palace, they must stand by as we retake our city."

She paled, "Which means that many Romans will die?" He nodded.

"I'll go," they looked up to see Josh. "Don't really have much, and everything reminds me of Kara. Also, I want to make sure you will not touch my sister." He growled.

"I intend to keep her pure until our wedding night." Sam stated, placing his helmet back on. "Now, prep my the Shannon horses. Zoe, go change into more suitable travel clothes. Princess Leah, go with her." She nodded and ran to her room, the beautiful woman following her.

"I would like to take my sister Maddy with us, she is very smart-"

"Zoe," Gods even her voice was ethereal. "I would like to take everyone closest to you, I am afraid until the wedding they will be in danger." This Quadi did not sound dangerous and horrible as they were often made out to be….she had been told too many lies.

"I will talk to them, but no promises." Zoe conceded as she packed a small back of things most precious to her, she wanted them taken to her new home with her.

.

.

.

Zoe leaned against her horse, tired from the day. "You okay?" Val asked, after al the messiness of keeping her secret and preparing to meet her husband, who it turns out she knew all along, she had neglected her best friend.

"Yeah, long day right?" She smiled, he nodded. Val insisted that he go with Zoe, and she wanted him just as much. He was always the person she could tell anything too and they talked things over, it helped her in making decisions.

"You never told me, about any of this." He seemed solemn, the reins of his own horse in his hands.

"I know and I'm sorry, I thought if anyone knew they would try to use me Nero did, for the good of all, but he didn't try to cage me as other Oracles were caged." She sighed. "this is going to be complicated for a while, but Val, I will never keep something so important form you again." She promise and he smiled, hugging her.

"I just worry about you and you are like my little sister sometimes." He whispered as she pulled back. He pulls back, his blue eyes soothing her achy mind. He always did that too her, relaxed her pent up thoughts and mind. But then again, that was why he was her best friend. Zoe reached up and ruffled his short black hair, telling him to mount up.

"Mistress?" the rumble of her husband to be had Zoe glowing slightly. In half a year she was going to be a queen. Who would have thought?

"Sam, don't call me tha-" Large hands wrapped around her middle and she was being lifted onto her own mare. "Is my family ready?" Somehow all of the Shannons and Reynolds agreed to go to with her to the territory of Quadi, to the Palace of Semera. Zoe's new home.

"Yes, but you must lead with me, be at the front of my procession with me." He led her horse out to the back where he mounted his own horse.

"Wait." Zoe looked around, her family all there, but a female soldier wasn't. "Where is Leah? She is the princess. She-"

"Has left to retrieve a young woman who helped her claim back my helm. She will join us at the south fork river in the morning." He leaned over to pat her hand, "Mistress, all is well, I promise."

"Stop calling me that, you are not a slave, and I am not nearly as important as you are." She huffed at him as they started out, being flanked by the Thuron Elites.

"You are far more important than me, you are the make or break of my kingdom. And you paid coin for me. Besides, you owned me since the moment I heard that wonderful voice yell out a bid for me."

"See if I ever buy a slave again." She grumbled but she heard his soft chuckle, she liked making other people happy, it made her happy. She looked at the darkened sky as they made their way from the city, 'Semera here I come.'


	7. Chapter 7

People were screaming, the sky was dark the large mountain belched spewed bright orange liquid that set the trees a burn. The gases that hung in the air was choking Zoe and all she could do was cling to a pillar to a balcony and watch the fast moving fire demon. The Forge gods were angry with them, and now her people were going to pay with their lives….

Zoe took a deep breath as she sat up, trembling and wiping cool sweat from her forehead. What was that? What just happened? Was that a dream or worse, a vision?

Climbing to her feet, she quietly pulled out her wood bowl and a half burnt stick of sage. Padding over to the fire, she knelt at it and stuck the sage into the low glowing embers and wated it spark to life before she blew on it and placed it in the bowl. Lifting the bowl to her face she breathed in the smoke, her beating heart calming as her head ceased its pounding.

She looked around at the sleeping figures around her and rose to her feet, Sam was a few feet from her and she very much wanted him to tell her everything was going to be alright.

She stalked over to him and patted his shoulder, saying his name quietly. When he finally stirred, he looked at her with bleary eyes. "Why are you awake, you need your rest."

"I had a nightmare," It was all she had to say before he lifted an arm and pulled his blankets off him. She curled up next to up and his arm surrounded her little form before his blankets was warmly over her. "Thank you." He grunted and kissed her forehead. "Would you kiss me?"

"Just did." He answered with his eyes closed.

"You know what I mean." She whispered against the skin of his shoulder.

"I know, but I can't, because I may not stop." He muttered, before turning over to hold her closer to his chest."Sleep now."

Zoe smiled and let her heavy lids drop, sleep was a welcome thing on the long road they now traveled.

.

.

.

"Zoe, have you seen Leah?" Josh was holding his daughter's hand tightly as he looked around. "She asked to see my son, and I told her to bring him back in a few minutes, but that was a while ago." Her older brother paced a little as a woman, the woman Leah had retrieved and returned with this morning, rocked something in her arms that was covered by a blanket.

"Maid, have you seen an infant babe?" The woman smiled and pulled the blanket off her shoulder to show an infant suckling her. "Oh? Oh!" The Queen to be approached the blue eyed, brown haired woman to watch her nephew eat hungrily from this nurse maid's breasts. "How did you?-"

"Honey," she smiled. "I put some honey on my finger and rubbed it on his gums, then more on my teet, just so he would take it. I think he will learn to take milk soon, but until then honey will help." The woman looked up, "I'm Skye Tate." Zoe nodded.

"Zoe Shannon, I'm that boy's aunt." She smiled as the baby was pulled from Skye's breast to be burped then returned where he attacked the milk weeping nipple. "Josh over here." Zoe called, everyone was either making breakfast or checking the horses, but the children and Josh were still searching for the infant.

When Josh closed in on them, he stared at his son, making Skye shift uneasily. "If you would be so kind and not stare at my bosom." She moved to cover her breasts again with the blanket, but Josh reached out and petted his son's arm.

Zoe took this moment to leave the three of them to talk, Josh at least needed to get to know Skye since she was to be the new nurse maid.

"Mistress." Sam whispered against the shell of her ear and she turned quickly to wrap her arms around him.

"Stop calling me that." But secretly Zoe kinda liked it, it told her that this was the same Sam she bought.

"My little oracle, we will leave in an hour, I wanted to tell you that there is a lake near by if you wish to bath." Oh and she did after their first day of travel, she felt disgusting.

"I would like that, but you can't wash me this time." She huffed and frowned as he laughed.

"Oh, one day I will, for now though, I will send you with Leah, she is a good fighter." Zoe nodded and kissed Sam's cheek.

"I'll get her and go wash. You, behave." She smiled after he bowed to her and watched her leave.

**So I have been having writers block, And need some help, I have the plot for when Zoe arrives at the city of Semera and afterwards. And I have the conversation that Zoe has with her parents….but I have nothing to go between now and the arrival at Semera…some ideas would be great. Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have been having writers block, And need some help, I have the plot for when Zoe arrives at the city of Semera and afterwards. And I have the conversation that Zoe has with her parents….but I have nothing to go between now and the arrival at Semera…some ideas would be great. Love you all.**

Zoe sat with her feet in the water, she had cleaned herself, but she now dreaded returning to camp where she would have to face both her parents and the General about the lying and her visions.

Guilt pulled at her, how could she betray her parents, her people? She was Roman, and had harbored an enemy prince and was now running away with him to be a Queen.

This is seriously mental.

She rubbed the back of her neck before the sound of someone coming stole her attention.

"Well hello." The man was not Quadi, nor was he a man she had ever seen before. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He smiled a nasty grin with yellowed teeth.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked with a high pitched voice.

"Kill the future Queen." He pulled out a roman sword and stomped into the water towards her. How could she have missed this?

**Really would like some help here.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still don't like this chapter, but damn it, I have been staring at it so long I almost want to shoot my foot just so I'm not so bored….Anyway I hope you like this.**

Zoe took steps back, what was she going to do? She looked around as the man grew closer. Running bck to her clothes she hissed when a smooth rock bruised the underside of her foot. Of course!

There were smooth rocks all around, she could hit him. It's been almost a year since she skipped rocks with her family and friends, but she always won, even against General Taylor. She wrapped her hands around a few of the rocks, and aimed the first.

She clipped his shoulder a roar leaving him. Aiming again she breathed this time before letting it loose. This grazed his head, but he went down, his body in shallow enough water that he didn't drown, but he was breathing.

Zoe grabbed her clothes and hurried into them, grabbing her towel and lifting her skirts to run.

.

.

.

Sam stared at the map, they could cut down travel by three months if they took a dangerous route through the forests once more. But would he really risk his future wife that way? Leah was telling him specifics about the area when Zoe called for him.

He welcomed the distraction when she called and smiled at her. Zoe kept her eyes down, and her arms tucked around her slim waist. The sun was hitting her just right, her skin ablaze with orange.

"Zoe, Love, how was your bath?" IT was then that she looked at him and he saw pure terror.

"There was a man, I threw rocks at him and, I think I killed him." She was taking deep breathes while Sam pulled her flush against him.

"Where was the guard?" All the soldiers looked between themselves, as if silently asking who didn't honor their king. "Bring the body of our Queen's attacker here immediately, I want his heart cut out." He hissed, watching a group of his men bow and rush out into the forest. "My Zoe, did he touch you?" She shook her head, her family approaching her as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Zo, sweetie?" Her mother asked, looking over Sam. "What's wrong, what happened?" Leah explained before Zoe was whisked away by her mother and placed in the small group of women, her sister, mother, Alicia and Skye. She was held by her mother, the woman slightly shorter than her, as she soothed her youngest daughter with a lullaby.

"Mommy, I killed him, I did the worst thing, I must pray to Hades." She whispered as she looked around, Sam waded in between them and took Zoe's hand.

"Come, Queen, you must rest after your trauma." Walking her to a still risen tent, they slipped inside and Sam shut the flap. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close, her ear against his sweaty chest and listening to his speeding heart. "You have no idea how important you are to me." He whispered against her hair, "I would not be able to rule without you." He titled her head back and looked into her dark eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to rule without me." Zoe let out in a soft voice. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her's. The moment his lips touched her's it was like her body came to life, pressing into him and gripping his shoulders.

His body warmed hers, like a fire, even his lips were warm. Zoe was shaking as she pulled him closer, as close as possible while her lips moved against his, biting nipping. Harsh, but sweet. Intoxicating.

Zoe needed to breathe, needed to, but didn't want to as his tongue slipped along the seam of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open when he pulled back and kissed her jaw, "if I didn't know better, I would say you've kissed other girls."

"I've never loved them, not until you Mistress." He pulled her back to him and captured her lower lip. Her knees were already trembled, but now Sam held her as she suckled on his lips, before her breath hitched in surprise when his tongue licked at her lips again. Her hand slipped under his sleeve and scratched his shoulder blade.

He grunted, pulling back to look at her with his beautiful blues. "Please, for all the gods do that again." Zoe blushed at his raspy voice and did as he said, watching him shiver.

"My Prince," A guard stepped in and froze. "Forgive me, sire, but we found Jhar, he throat has been slit."

Sam immediately pulled away, but kept Zoe's hand in his. "And the attacher?"

"Gone, he must have killed the guard before attacking our Queen."

"But if he killed a Thuron with such ease, why did he fall so easily by me?" Zoe asked as she pressed closer to her husband to be.

"An assassin?"

**Revierw….It inspires me!**


End file.
